


Devil's Advocate

by honorableotp



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorableotp/pseuds/honorableotp
Summary: There’s no way he’ll actually go through with it, right? There’s always another solution.~Basically Caroline's thought process during 5x12. If this does well I think I'm going to do at least two other parts to show how it could go from there, as in au endings.This isn't a great summary but I think this is one of my best so give it a try:)





	Devil's Advocate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or claim to own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, or anything affiliated with it.

Maybe part of her is still trying to outrun destiny.

Maybe part of her still refuses to admit she could fall for him fast and hard. And maybe part of her thinks that if he’s dead she won’t ever have to betray her friends like that; she won’t ever have to love him like she knows she could. 

Maybe part of her doesn’t even believe that this is real. 

It’s Klaus Mikaelson, for god’s sake. The biggest villain they had ever faced. The unknowable, untouchable, unbeatable, unkillable big bad. They had beat the literal devil, but this beast had still defeated them. He had gotten everything he wanted, too. To break the curse, to have a way to make more hybrids, to escape his father; to have a family.

And her. 

He had gotten her, too, hadn’t he? Not all of her, of course. She’s too in control to ever let that happen. But some of her- enough. 

So maybe that’s why she tells him she’s proud of him, for doing this. 

If he actually goes through with it, Caroline thinks, she’ll be free.

 

Except there’s no way he’ll actually go through with it, right? There’s always another solution. Another spell, another body, another loophole.

But what if there isn’t? What if Klaus actually does it? What if all the magic and spells and fighting and  _ winning  _ was for nothing?    
It makes sense, of course, that the only person capable of killing Klaus Mikaelson is Klaus Mikaelson. But still, this is  _ seriously  _ not okay. Klaus can’t die like this- no matter if she looks at this as a coward’s death, or a hero’s, it is still not fit for Klaus Mikaelson. 

She asks herself what would be the best end to the tragic, broken, extraordinary life of Klaus. Of course, the first thing that comes to mind is some excruciatingly poetic thought of a villain’s death- but no, because he’s not exactly one of those anymore, either. 

She decides there is no death fit for this king; that the death for Klaus Mikaelson does not exist. 

Her phone screen is cool as she presses it against her ear. The telltale ringing builds inside her chest until Elijah answers.    
“Miss Fo-”   
“You have to stop him!” She bursts out, voice cracking on the final syllable. Elijah sighs, exhaustion falling from the speaker into Caroline’s ear.

“He’s decided to do something stupid, hasn’t he?”   
“He’s going to kill himself. He’s going to put the Hollow inside of himself and he’s going to stake himself with some bullshit white oak stake he pulled out of his ass-”   
“Language.”   
“It’s not fair, Elijah. He’s barely gotten started.  _ We’ve _ barely gotten started. He needs to chase me around for a few more centuries, he-” She cuts herself off. There is silence on the other line, for too long. “Please.” She pushes it out with the breath she’d been holding. 

“I’ll be there soon. Try to slow my brother’s idiocy for as long as possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm heartbroken and I hate Julie Plec she really invented ruining shows.  
> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed!! Leave any thoughts and if you enjoyed please leave kudos!   
> Socials:  
> Twitter: forbesaken  
> Tumblr: forbesaken


End file.
